Eternally Yours
by blueLamb
Summary: One night, after hunting. That was when he found her. And that was when it all began. Love between a vampire and a human. But she's not just any human, her bloodline is unique. Something the Volturi would most definitely want. An eternal love worth fighting for. Are they ready to fight?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

Normal POV

The bright moon illuminates the dark night, the people of Forks town are sleeping but the forest is awake. Moving through the trees with speed that makes it impossible for them to be clearly seen by the average human eye, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward ran on and on, never missing their footing, making their way with perfect skill between tree trunks and jumping over bushes. They just finished hunting in the northern region wherein more of their preferred _flavours_ can be found and are on their way home. A gentle breeze ruffled their hair carrying a strong scent that caught their attention. They all stopped almost at the same time and turned to run towards the source of the scent.

They haven't gotten too far when they came upon a young woman, lying wounded and unconscious next to a tree. Carlisle, who is no longer affected by human blood, quickly rushed to check the girl's injuries. Emmett managed with some effort, to ignore the scent, since they just hunted and he isn't thirsty. Whilst, Edward slammed into a tree when he rushed to get away from the woman.

Carlisle and Emmett quickly turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing." He replied with a strained voice and pained expression on his face as he stood rigidly by the tree.

"Uhm, bro, your face looks like your having bowel issues." Emmett smirked.

"It's the scent. Don't worry, I can handle it." He assured Carlisle, ignoring Emmett and took a few breaths, then his body relaxed and he walked slowly albeit hesitantly towards the girl.

The girl's jeans had rips, her white shirt stained with blood and one of her sneakers is lying a foot away. Her pale hands are positioned protectively around a blue backpack and her reddish blonde hair were tangled with leaves and dirt. If they couldn't hear her heart beating, they would've thought she was dead.

"What do you think?" Edward asked his father.  
"No broken bones, a few scratches and bruises, she probably fainted from exhaustion and hit her head." Carlisle replied hesitantly.

"You're worried about her head." Edward said reading his dad's mind.

Carlisle sighed to confirm and said nothing else. Emmett kneeled next to the girl and was about to pick her up when Edward hissed at him.

"Wha -" he started to say when Edward cut him off with, "I'll carry her."

Emmett slowly smiled and teasingly said, "Someone's a bit possessive."

"I just didn't want you accidentally crushing her with your bear paws." Edward carefully picked up the girl whilst Carlisle carried her backpack.

"Whatever you say little brother." Emmett sing-sang, then they were off running home.

A few minutes later, they slowed to a walk when they were near the house.

"Welcome home." Esme, Rosalie and Alice were in the lounge when they stepped in the house. They all seemed shocked at the sight of the girl. Alice even gasped, "What a surprise!"

But Edward just rolled his eyes at his melodramatic pixie-like sister, who already has the first aid kit ready as she's foreseen this happening, and gently laid the unexpected guest on the couch. Edward stayed by the girl's side and watched as Carlisle started tending to her wounds.

"So Jasper's already in the safe zone?" Emmett asked Alice after a while, since Jasper has the most trouble ignoring the scent of human blood, to which she just nodded too busy bouncing on her feet to reply. "Why are you so hyped up?" Emmett asked another question as he sauntered towards Rosalie.

"Yes Alice, but please nothing too uncomfortable or flashy." Edward responded to Alice's unspoken question. Alice excitedly ran up the stairs to her room.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett said aloud but before anyone can reply Alice was back with clothes on her hand. Realisation dawned upon Emmett causing him to chuckle and say, "Oh boy, Alice has found a new doll. I feel bad already." Rosalie tried to look serious but failed as a smile escaped her lips. Edward and Esme just shook their heads at Alice's passion for fashion, whilst Carlisle finished up with the wounds.

A few hours later, the sun is already starting to rise marking the beginning of a new day and the girl was all cleaned up and dressed in a pale pink dress, but still unconscious. Jasper stepped in the room and everyone turned to look at him.  
"Everything in control?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper nodded and went to stand beside Alice.

"Oh I almost forgot, there's nothing in the kitchen." Alice warned.

Everyone was confused for a moment but Edward, who read Alice's mind, understood, "Emmett and Rosalie could you please shop for grocery?"

"I don't mind. I'm bored anyways." Rosalie replied.

"What are we buying?" Emmett asked warily, holding his car keys.

"Anything. I'll cook." Esme excitedly volunteered, "I haven't cooked in ages."

"Be here before she wakes up." Alice told them before they left.

Rosalie and Emmett returned, with the latter carrying four bags overflowing with all kinds of food. Jasper giggled upon seeing them, "Are you planning on feeding the whole town?"

"We don't know how long she'll be here for." Rosalie answered at the same time Emmett said, "Rosalie got carried away." She elbowed him.

Esme's eyes lit up, "Ooh bring them in the kitchen and I'll start cooking."

"Please don't cook all of it at once." Jasper called after them.

"Don't worry, I won't. We finally have a use for our fridge." Esme responded, delight clear from her tone.

"How much longer?" Edward asked Alice.

"Hmmm," Alice used her gift, "less than a minute."

Edward turned to look at the girl and waited. After a couple of excruciatingly slow seconds, the girls eyes fluttered open and…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is a new version of my previous story called 'crystal: fragile but powerful', which was written approximately two years ago. When I read it again, I realised how horribly written it was and so here is the upgraded and (hopefully) much better version.

Also, forgive me (those who love Isabella Swan) but the leading lady is my original character. So, the story will be alternating between Normal POV (third person) and the girl's POV (first person)…

Please enjoy. And if you don't mind, provide feedback


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Family**

Normal POV

Edward held his breath waiting for the girl to wake up. He didn't know why but he feels anxious. When the girl's eyes fluttered open he leaned towards her and found himself drowning in the deepest blue eyes he's ever seen.

"Ehem." Emmet cleared his throat to bring Edward's attention back to reality.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" Edward gently asked the girl, purposefully ignoring Emmett, who was smirking slyly at him.

"I – uhm – I'm good," the girl replied. As she moved to sit up, Edward placed his hand on her back and shoulder and carefully leaned her on the couch.

The girl mumbled a thank you, looked around and realised there were five other people in the room and they were all staring at her. She was overwhelmed by this realization causing her cheeks to turn a shade of pink.

She turned back to Edward, who never took his eyes off her, and asked, "Who are you? Where is this? What happened?" It looked like she had more to say but she stopped and waited for him, or anyone, to answer.

"We're the Cullens. I'm Edward and they are my family," he gestured to everyone else, whom introduced themselves one by one.

"This is Forks town. My sons and I found you unconscious about 10 km south in the forest. You were wounded and so we decided to bring you home to treat you, after all I am a doctor." Carlisle explained with a reassuring smile after everyone's done with the introductions.

"Oh," the girl looked at herself and noticed the bandages. Then she also noticed that she's wearing an unfamiliar and very pretty dress.

"Do you like it? It's Versace, really comfortable isn't it?" Alice said excitedly as she noticed the girl looking at the dress.

"Yeah, it's wonderful. Thank you for lending it to me," The girl replied with a smile, "and thank you all for taking care of me," she said to everyone.

"It's ready!" Esme came into the room holding a tray with a plate full of pancakes, a mini bowl of fruit slices and two glasses: one of water and the other with orange juice.

"This is Esme, my wife." Carlisle informed the girl whilst smiling adoringly at Esme.

"You must be starving. I made pancakes." Esme placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch wherein the girl was sitting. She smiled warmly at the girl then at Edward, who stood up but still stayed close.

"Don't worry. It's not poisoned." Emmett joked seeing the girl hesitate. This earned him a glare from Edward. The girl smiled and ate a bite of the pancake; her eyes brightened with surprise and she said, "This is really good," Esme's smile widened, pleased with the compliment, "but why am I the only one eating?"

The Cullens glanced at each other; it was Rosalie who replied, "Oh, we've already eaten. Don't worry about us."

After the meal…

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked for the second time.

"Much better. Thank you for the food," which is clear from her voice, which is livelier.

"We've already introduced ourselves, it's your turn." Emmett said sitting down on the floor next to the chair where Rosalie sat down.

"Oh, I completely forgot. Sorry," the girl smiled sheepishly and continued, "my name's Winter Ellis. It's nice to meet you all."

"Winter." Edward whispered, staring at the girl as if in a trance.

"Yes?" the girl replied and turned to look at Edward, who continued to stare as though he didn't hear her. She frowned and asked, "Are you okay?" Edward jerked up, startled by the question. Alice and Jasper shared a meaningful glance; Emmett snickered whilst the others looked concerned.

"Yes. Forgive me. I was just thinking about something." He smiled apologetically. She nodded in acceptance of the explanation and turned her attention back to everyone.

"Anyways, do you remember what happened? How you ended up in the forest?" Carlisle asked. The girl's face scrunched up in concentration, trying to remember what happened. Then, suddenly, her eyes widened and her hands balled into fists.

"What's wrong?" Edward kneeled on the floor so their faces were on the same level.

"I was running from home. So they wouldn't find me, just in case they came back." Her voice was hard and her eyes were closed, willing away a bad memory.

"Who are they?" Esme asked, concern evident from her voice.

"Murderers." She whispered shakily.

"What?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"It was after school, I came in the house and my father ran to hug me tightly, as if he was afraid I'd disappear. I asked him what the matter is but before he could reply I saw mom. She was holding my favourite bag, she told me to hurry and pack up the things I want. I asked her why, but she just pulled me into my room and told me to do as she said and I did. Then she told me to leave. I told her I wouldn't, not without them," Winter seemed to be speaking to herself, as though _she_ was hearing the story for the first time, "but she just kept pushing me towards the door telling me to hurry before it's too late and that she's already put everything else I would need in the bag. I was going to ask her what she meant when we heard the screeching of tires. Mom and Dad shared a panicked glance. Dad pulled me and hid me in the big cabinet. He told me not to make any sound. He said I mustn't come out and when they're gone, he said I should run for my life and don't look back. They kissed me on my forehead. He closed the door before I could speak. Then two people came in," she paused and sighed heavily, the Cullens sensed that something bad is about to happen, "and they killed them. My parents didn't even have time to defend themselves or scream. It happened so fast. I almost came out of my hiding place but fear paralysed me. I was frozen in that cabinet as they went through each room, it took me awhile to gather my nerves and finally come out. I was just kneeling beside my parents then I thought I heard something. I thought they were coming back so I did as my dad told me. I ran for my life."

Everyone was quiet. Then her eyebrows furrowed, which caused Edward to ask him what the matter was.

"Nothing," she shook her head, pushing away whatever she was thinking of out of her head, "I remember our back door lead to the woods. That's where I headed. I guess that's how I ended up where you found me." Winter said when she is in control of her emotions.

"Did you see their faces?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"No. I just heard a man and a woman. The slit where I could see only showed my parents, those animals were never in view." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Edward suddenly hugged Winter, who hesitantly patted his back and mumbled, "Thanks."

When he pulled back, she could see that Edward's face was anguished. So was everyone else.

"You are all so very kind to me. I am lucky you were the ones to find me. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have to be." She said, trying to erase the pain and sadness surrounding the room.

"What's going to happen now?" Alice asked, which was ironic considering she's the one who can see the future but then again Winter hasn't made any decisions yet so she couldn't see anything. The question startled the girl, who thought for a while and nodded, a sign that she's made a choice.

"I guess it's time for me to leave." She replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Chapter 2! Woot woot!

Another great news – I just graduated from high school! After 12 years, I now have one or two months to relax then off to university…

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review

3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Past**

Winter's POV

"No!"

I instinctively turned to look at the person who spoke: Edward. His beautiful lips are pursed and his smouldering topaz eyes were fixed on me.

"E – excuse me?" I asked, very much surprised by his outburst and still not used to the ethereal beauty of the Cullens.

"Edward." Carlisle and Edward looked at each other for a couple of seconds but I feel like they're _talking_ in a way. I don't know I probably hit my head harder than I thought.

"I'm sorry," he paused, "what I meant was it's not safe. You're not exactly in your best condition and who knows where those criminals are." He told me in a calmer voice.

"I can't stay here. I've already burdened you enough and I still haven't repaid you for your hospitality." I argued, although deep within my heart I want to stay, even just for a little while longer.

"Winter. You're not a burden and there's no need to repay us. Edward's correct, it wouldn't be right to let you leave the way you are now. Stay here for now so you can rest and properly plan your next step." Carlisle – the voice of reason – said.

"I agree. You should stay here for now." Alice, the small girl with pixie hair who lent me the dress I'm wearing now, seemed sincere and enthusiastic. I looked at everyone else, checking for any signs that they disagree but all of them nodded and smiled as though welcoming me to their family.

I suppressed my tears, thinking about how lucky I am to be here and nodded, "Well, I guess it wouldn't be too much to stay for a day or two. Thank you and I'll try to be helpful in any way I can." I smiled gratefully at the wonderful family in front of me. Edward sighed with relief and smiled along with everyone else.

Afterwards, Alice led me to the spare room and left me but not before telling me to make myself feel at home. I sat down on the big bed and opened the bag that I packed in a hurry. Inside is a copy of my favourite book, a locket, my MP3 and a picture frame containing a picture of my parents and me. I also realised what my mother meant when she said she's already pack my _essentials_ , inside the bag are ATM cards, my birth certificate, passport and thick wads of cash. Wow. I never knew we had _that_ much money. Before I could further think about it, I heard someone lightly knock on my door. I closed the bag, leaving the 'essentials' inside.

"Come in." I said.

"Sorry to bother. I just want to make sure you're settling in fine." Edward smiled. My breath caught. I'm still stunned by his flawless features and melodic voice _._ "May I?" He asked looking at the space on the bed. I nodded and he sat down, only the bag and my belongings between us.

He picked up the picture frame and looked at it thoughtfully. Memories came rushing through my head. Memories I remember very vividly as though they are new, as though they were written recently or re-written.

"I remember the day that was taken. It was in the meadow in the forest at the back of our house. There was a river nearby, my dad and I went fishing but whenever we caught something we would set it free. Then we splashed water at each other and played in the river until my mom called us. She cooked my favourite dishes and desserts, I love sweets," a smile touched my lips, "and we ate to our hearts content. It was my twelfth birthday." I sighed.

"It sounds perfect." He smiled and our eyes met.

"It was." I smiled back and we sit in comfortable silence for a while. Then I remembered I had something to ask him, "Is there anywhere I can buy clothes from around here?"

"What?" I asked when he just smiled mischievously.

"Don't worry about clothes," he replied, "I'm pretty sure Alice would be more than happy to provide it." I was about to argue that there's no need but he spoke before I could, "It's not a bother. I promise. I'm sure if you don't let her choose your clothes, she would be heartbroken."

"Okay, I guess." I replied hesitantly.

"You want a tour of the house?" He asked after a while.

Edward showed me around the house and, just like its owners, it is beautiful. They even have their own library with a very impressive collection of novels and a grand piano. Music and books: two of my favourite things.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to see him staring at me, his brows furrowed as though trying to solve a puzzle.

"I remembered my mother and how she taught me to play. We had our own at home, not as grand or expensive as this one but still beautiful," I replied touching the keys lightly, "My mother would play while I danced with my dad. Sometimes, though, when I finally learn how to play a certain piece, I would be the one playing and my parents would dance around the room." I laughed at the memory. "Can you play?" I asked him.

He sat down and patted the space next to him. I sat and he started playing a tune I recognised: Beethoven's Moonlight sonata. I smiled. He motioned for me to play too and I did. We were synchronised as though we had practiced this a thousand times. It was beautiful. When we finished, there was applause. I didn't even notice them until now; the Cullens were watching and smiling at us. I felt like I belong and it's a wonderful feeling. Esme made lunch and dinner, everyone barely ate anything, which I found weird considering the food was beyond delicious. But then again, maybe that's how they stay fit.

The next day, Monday, Carlisle had to work and the others had to go to school. Edward wanted to skip, saying he was bored but I knew he was worried. I told him it's okay, after all Esme doesn't have work. When they left Esme made some waffles with fresh whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"Edward told me you love sweets." She smiled watching me eat.

I was surprised. I only mentioned it to him once and yet he remembered. My heart did this thing it's been doing whenever I'm with him: it feels like it's being hugged to death.

"I do," I smiled, "thanks for the food. It's worth all the weight I gained." I joked.

After breakfast, I helped Esme clean the kitchen and the rest of the house. Although, I don't think we really needed to since it was already clean. Then someone called her, a friend who needed help. She apologised for leaving me in the house by myself. I brushed off her apologies reassuring her that I'll be fine. When she left, I decided to go back in the room they lent me. I plugged in my earphones and listened on my MP3. Then I lay on the bed and opened the locket I brought with me. I sighed, closed my eyes and spoke out loud the words running a loop in my head: _What am I going to do now?_ Then a memory played itself in my head like a disk in a DVD player and I watched…

 _The 12-years-old me ran to living room and hugged him. My cousin who lived with us since forever, he was four years older than me and his parents are dead. My parents looked after him as though he was their own and he treated me like a little sister. He would fight those who bullied me, let me ride piggyback on him and bought me ice cream when we are home from school. But two years later, he left. He moved to Seattle to study and build a life of his own. I was happy and sad. The image of his car driving away stuck to my head._

I opened my eyes and he was there. Edward Cullen.

"Hello." My eyes met his and I was stunned by the gentleness in his eyes. My heart started beating wildly I was pretty sure it would have deafened the both of us. A faint smile touched his lips. Then I realised I was staring and cleared my throat to hide my embarrassment, "How was school?"

He chuckled, "The same, I couldn't wait to come home."

I smiled but I was sad. He must have noticed cause he asked if something was wrong.

"I'm alright," I told him and changed the subject, "Is everyone home?"

He pursed his lips but didn't press the subject any further, "Yeah. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay. I'll head down in a minute." He nodded and walked towards the door looking at me for a few seconds before closing it.

I sighed when he was gone. I know I've only been here for a short time but I've come to care for the Cullens. Something I should have avoided. I can't afford to _feel,_ especially now. Not when I have leave. The fact that I care for them makes it so much harder to leave. Especially _him._ But even though it breaks my heart to do so, even though I know I'm probably wasting my chance to have something special with someone, a once-in-a-lifetime chance, I have to do what must be done. I have to leave tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I need a job! Cause I need money!

Review :)

3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Farewell**

Winter's POV

I came out of my room and headed to the dining room. When I got there, everyone was unusually quiet. I mean, the Cullens are always quiet but this quiet feels _sad,_ different from their usual _sophisticated_ silence _._ Everyone was sitting around the table, except for Esme who was preparing the food. Jasper was sitting next to Alice who was staring at Edward, who sat in front of her. Carlisle turned his head from Edward and gave me smile that didn't reach his eyes. Then, everyone else turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked before sitting down.

"Nothing." Rosalie forced a smile from where she was sitting next to Emmett.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked before I could point out that there is obviously something bothering them. It's the perfect question to distract me.

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to all of you about that. You see I'm perfectly fine now. And…"I noticed Edward looking at me with sorrow and a hint of anger as if he knew I was about to leave.

"Dinner's ready." Esme almost sang before I could continue.

"We should eat first before talking about the serious stuff." Alice looked at me for the first time since I sat down and she too, seemed sad. Do they know? Impossible. I just decided a few hours ago and haven't told anyone. But maybe they could sense it.

The Cullens ate very little. In fact, I ate most of the food, which is a lot because Esme seemed to love cooking. _I will miss this_. I mentally shook the errant thought away. I can't think about missing anything now or I might not leave. After dinner, we all moved to the living room.

"So you were saying?" As usual Emmett is very straightforward. I noticed Jasper elbow him in the stomach.

"Well, uhm, I was thinking about it today… I've decided to depart tomorrow. I'm, uh, planning on going to Seattle to look for my cousin Blake." It was quiet for some time; I thought no one was going to speak. But then –

"We can't stop you from doing what you must do. But, remember, if you need any help, we're always here." Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder as he looked out the window, hands balled into fists. I'm both happy and sad they seem to not want me to leave.

"Thank you," I smiled to him and looked at everyone, "all of you have been very kind." Alice and Esme hugged me, Carlisle patted my shoulder, Rosalie squeezed my hand, Jasper nodded and Emmett grinned at me. Then, they headed to their own bedrooms.

I walked towards Edward, still staring out the window. Then, sensing I was behind him he turned his gaze on me. I was startled by the intensity of his topaz eyes but I could also see the sadness in them. He held out his hand and I took it and we went to my room.

"Are you certain about leaving?" Edward asked his eyes searching mine for… I don't know what he's looking for.

"I have to." I smiled sadly.

"Well, then, take this," he handed me a small object.

"Eh? This?" I looked closely at the object and realised it was a mobile phone. Before I could return it to him, he cut me off, "I have put my number on speed dial. Everyone else's numbers are also there. So if you need any help you can call us," he paused then, "Please, take it. It would make us feel better knowing we can reach you anytime."

I nodded and mumbled a 'thank you'. He already had me when he said please with his piercing gaze. He sighed with relief.

"Do you know exactly where in Seattle you're going?" he asked.

"Well, not really. I figured I'd ask around or something." It probably wasn't the right thing to say because his eyebrows suddenly furrowed.

"How could I possibly let you go?" His tone is vexed.

"Don't worry so much about me. I'm not a little kid you know." I said, a little miffed that he thinks I can't handle myself.

"I know," he sighed, "I can't help but worry."

"I'll make sure to contact you if I need any help. Promise." I smiled.

He smiled back, some of his sadness erased. Then, as if he couldn't help it any longer he hugged me. Instant coolness engulfed me, however even though his hug was 'cold' in temperature I could feel the warmth of this person hugging me as if he's too afraid of breaking me yet doesn't want to let me go. I hugged him back. He squeezed slightly then stepped back and already I missed his arms around me.

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. Finally, he said, "Good night," then left. I fell asleep dreaming of red eyes and blood replaced with a picture frame and cold warm hugs.

I woke up and felt the sadness of my decision envelop me. I slapped my cheeks and breathed convincing myself to focus. _First, find Blake. Then find those murderers. After that, I don't know._ I slung my bag over my shoulders and walked out of the room.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have school?" I asked, surprised when I saw that everyone was still in the lounge. I was only expecting Esme since I've already said goodbye to everyone else last night.

"Well, we thought we should share one last breakfast before you leave." Esme smiled placing plates of bacon, eggs and French toast on the table. Yum!

We ate silently then, "Here." Alice handed me a key.

"What is this for?"

"Car key. We decided to lend you one so you don't have to trouble yourself with public transportation." Rosalie smiled.

"It's alright. I don't mind catching buses." I tried returning the key but Alice wouldn't accept it.

"C'mon. It's a 'lend'. You'll return it to us afterwards, plus it's not an expensive car." Alice cajoled.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to accept it. You see, uhm, well," I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I don't know how to say it.

"What?" Edward asked giving me _that_ look, it's as if he's trying to decode a puzzle, "What are you thinking?"

"Don't tell me…" Jasper somehow realised what my problem was, "You can't drive?" He sounded unsure.

Everyone turned to look at me. I have no idea how to reply so I just nodded. Emmett chuckled.

"Aren't you seventeen years old?" Jasper asked.

"Yes but there are plenty of seventeen years old people who can't drive." I huffed.

"Well, I don't know about that." Emmett smirked earning a glare from me.

"My parents preferred bicycles. We only had one car and my Dad decided to teach just Blake how to drive. Then when he got his license, Blake drove me if I have to go somewhere far." I paused, remembering the time my dad and I rode our bikes around town. But the memories gave me _this_ weird feeling I always get when I look back in the past. I ignored it and continued, "So there really was no reason why I had to learn to drive."

Edward sighed and looked worried.

"I'll be fine. I just need directions to the bus stop." I said trying to sound as responsible as I could.

"Hold on a second I'll get my keys. I'll drop you off." Edward walked off to his room.  
"I'll come." Alice practically ran to her room.

I nodded and waited by the door that opens to the forest. I was looking around when the wind caught the paper where I wrote down the address Blake last occupied. I hurried outside and ran after it. Then when my hand closed on the piece of paper, I heard someone yell 'NO' from the house. I turned around and saw vicious red eyes quickly approaching me before something hard hit my stomach sending me flying into the trees. It all happened too quickly I didn't have time to process _what_ exactly happened. Then everything went black…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So sorry for the super delay, I got hooked watching anime and forgotten my story plot…

BTW, ATAR results are out!

Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Attack**

Winter's POV

 _Pain_. That's all I can think of right now. I can feel pain all over my body. _What the hell is happening to me?_ I tried to move my hands but they're so heavy.

"How is she?" It's _him_. Anxiety coloured Edward's musical voice as he talked to someone. Hearing him somehow made me feel… _better_.

"Calm down." Alice hushed him.

I felt something cool on my cheek and a cool breath on my face. "Winter." One word filled with emotions whispered in my ear by a voice I knew too well, you wouldn't even guess that I've known him for only two days. I focussed all my energy on ignoring the pain and opening my eyes. I don't want to worry him further. Slowly, painfully, I managed to open them and was welcomed by his warm topaz eyes filled with relief. I suddenly got the feeling of _déjà vu_.

"How are you feeling?"

"It hurts all over," his face scrunched up with worry and for some reason, _remorse_ , "but I'll survive." I smiled. Edward helped me sit up and I noticed my left arm in a sling and my right leg in a cast. Now I know the source of the pain. "What happened to me?" I asked, surprise evident from my tone.

"You don't remember?" Alice asked and the Cullens exchanged worried glances.

"Hold on a sec." I muttered closing my eyes to remember what incapacitated half of my body. First, there were only flashes: _jet-black hair, pale skin and red eyes filled with hate._ Then, I remembered it was a person coming for me, too fast to be human. _No. It can't be. Maybe I just imagined the speed because of the adrenaline. Oh, then something slammed into me… Wait… No, not something… SOMEONE! But who?_

"Ugh!" Intense pain filled my head suddenly replacing the memories I was trying to remember, and when I touched it I felt bandages. Wow. Even my head was injured. I'm surprised I'm still alive.

"Don't strain yourself." Carlisle handed me a white pill and a glass of water, "here. It's to relieve the pain." I took it and waited for the pain to recede.

"Who was it?" I asked.

No one answered. I looked around and noticed that Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were missing. Then a sudden thought occurred to me, something I should've realised before, "Was it – was he… Was he the same person who killed them? My p-parents?" I paused. Then I realised the absurdity of my question. _How can they know?_ It's not like they were there. "Sorry. You couldn't possibly know that." I added sounding sheepish.

"I'm sorry." Edward stood from where he was sitting next to me and stood by the window facing me. I could see pain and regret in his eyes. I understand pain but why regret?

"For what?" I'm so confused.

"Your broken arm and leg. It was my fault."

"Edward." Carlisle and Edward looked at each other for a long time. It looks as if Carlisle's convincing Edward of something. Edward sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. It seems like Carlisle won. Even though I don't know what it was about I feel relieved.

"So," I said to break the silence, "can someone tell me what happened before I go crazy?" My outburst was very effective in getting their attention.

"Well, you see -" Alice's reply was cut off by the loud crash from upstairs. My head jerked up, which was painful, although less intense than before. The medicine must be working.

"What was that?" I asked surprised and a little bit worried. I looked at Carlisle and I noticed his lips moving quickly as if he's speaking in fast forward but when I blinked it wasn't moving anymore. _I am definitely going crazy._ Edward made a noise sounding like a grunt and pursed his lips as if he's trying not to growl.

"Winter," I looked at Esme who was smiling warmly, erasing some of my anxiety, "we have restrained the person who attacked you yesterday. He's upstairs with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper." Two things registered in my head: one, the attack happened yesterday and it's already evening so I've been unconscious for almost a whole day; two, the red-eyed man is upstairs along with three people I care for. Sure, Jasper and Emmett can probably handle themselves but Rosalie is a girl!

"Rosalie -," I was about to say what's on my mind but Alice cut me off, "Don't worry. Emmett won't let anything bad happen to Rosalie." I nodded albeit hesitantly.

"So, do I get to see him?" I asked looking at Edward, whose eyes widened in alarm and stared at me, emotions warring on his face: fear, pain, sadness and a hint of anger. Carlisle cleared his throat and Edward reluctantly turned his gaze on his father.

"We can't." Edward said to which Carlisle replied with a calm look.

"Here." I startled upon hearing Alice's voice, she was standing beside me with a wheelchair. I didn't even notice her get it. Edward was by my side in an instant, lifting me like I weighed nothing then placing me carefully on the chair.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I can tell he doesn't want me to go but I have to so I nodded. He pushed the wheelchair towards the stairs.

"Uh… How?" I asked no one in particular when I realised they couldn't possibly wheel me up the stairs. Instead of answering Edward picked me up again whilst Carlisle folded the wheelchair and carried it. Then at the top Edward effortlessly placed me on the chair. Slowly, he wheeled me towards the room at the end of the hall. I could feel his hands grip the handle tightly when we were standing – well I was sitting – in front of the room. I placed my hands on his and he seemed to relax. Alice opened the door and I was inside.

The first thing I saw was the man chained on a steel chair bolted on the floor. The moment I came in, his eyes opened and focussed on me. The moment our eyes met his body convulsed like it was out of control and his eyes were murderous. I jerked away from him and Edward immediately pulled me back. Emmett and Rosalie restrained him on each side while Jasper tried to get his attention. With everything that's happening, I couldn't take my eyes off of my attacker. He was paler than the Cullens, something I didn't think was possible. His black hair was unruly, his skin was as perfect as the Cullens and he looked beautiful but there was something sinister about him. He looked older than Carlisle, maybe in early forties. Even though three people were restraining him, his undivided attention was on me. I could see the fury in his eyes but what I don't understand is _why_? _What have I done for him to attack me_?

Edward growled, which snapped my attention to him. He was staring at the man, his face getting fiercer the more he stared. Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. I looked back at the man. I noticed the chair unhinging. _Impossible!_ _How strong is he?_ Something niggled at the back of my mind. I'm forgetting something. My mind's repressing something huge but before I could figure it out Alice gasped and Edward's head jerked towards her. Edward started pulling me out of the room when I saw the man stand up and was about to run towards me when Jasper slammed into him sending him crashing to the wall. I could feel my eyes growing bigger. _What. The. Fudge?_ Jasper and Emmett restrained him on the floor and the wall he hit had an _indentation_ roughly the shape of his body. We were almost out the door so I instinctively placed my uninjured hand on the doorframe holding onto it.

"Win - " Edward started to say.

"What are you?" I whispered staring at the man.

The room suddenly turned quiet. I could feel Edward freeze behind me. I could feel their eyes on me but no one moved, except the man. He slowly lifted his head from where he was held onto the floor by Jasper and Emmett. He looked at me and slowly smiled with menace. Then something in my head just _splintered._

"I remember." I barely formed the words before everything went black for a second time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

You might be sick of her passing out all the time but I had to. So… PEACE!

Anyways, surprisingly I managed to finish this chapter faster than the previous one. Hehehe.

Enjoy!

3


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Target**

Normal POV

"Why do you think she fainted? Was it fatigue? Intense pain?" Edward asked his adoptive father. However, Carlisle himself didn't know why and Edward could read the confusion in his father's mind. He sighed and resumed his position next to the bed where Winter has been unconscious for the past two days. He watched as emotions flittered through her sleeping face: pain, anger, confusion and grief.

"What I wouldn't give to see what's going on in your head." He whispered. Sometimes he could her mumble, like last night when she said the words 'Grace' and 'Troy'. There were also times when her finger would twitch or her breathing would be too fast like she's running a marathon. However, what worries him the most is when she seems to _disappear_ , he doesn't know whether he's just imagining it because of his anxiety or something else is wrong. "Wake up. Please." He pleaded, hoping she could hear him.

He remembered how it all started… He remembered how he left her for a second to get his car keys, a second that he would regret for a long time.

Alice ran after him but suddenly stopped and he was filled with horror when he saw what she could see. A man, no, a vampire attacking _her_. He yelled, "NO!" then ran as fast as he could. The man was quickly approaching her, he could see her eyes widen with fear and she seemed to fade for a second. He pushed her away from the vampire's path and fought him. Jasper and Emmett were immediately by his side and he could see Carlisle pick her up and bring her in the house. He could read the attacker's mind and it took all of his control not to end him right there, the images were brutal and _she_ was the subject.

"Bring him upstairs and make sure to keep him away from me, we still need him." He managed to say through gritted teeth. Jasper who could sense Edward's fury helped Emmett force the man into the house. Edward, calmer as the man had gone, ran to Winter's side and was wracked with guilt at her condition.

"It's not your fault Edward. If you hadn't pushed her out of the way she would be worse." Carlisle didn't have to read what Edward was thinking, he knew his loving son too well.

"But -," Edward was about to argue when Alice intervened saying, "You saw what he planned to do. You stopped it. Now stop brooding and get what Carlisle needs." Edward just nodded and left.

After she was bandaged and treated. Esme agreed to look after her while Carlisle, Alice and Edward went upstairs to talk to the attacker. The room is empty except for the bolted chair on the floor with the man chained to it. Jasper was standing in front of the man calming him whilst Emmett and Rosalie stood on the side ready to attack if something happens.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie asked without looking at them.

"She's recovering." Carlisle replied.

"Who are you?" Edward came to stand next to Jasper and directed his question at the vampire.

"Thomas Killian," Edward said reading the man's mind, "who sent you?"

"You can read minds, you tell me." The man sneered. The Cullens are mildly surprised at the man's keen observation.

"I think so too, Jasper." Edward said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Emmett asked, who didn't like being left out.

"Someone trained him. He knows to control his thinking so as not to give anything away. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Edward smiled coldly, a dangerous glint reaching his eyes.

"She's about to wake up." Alice interrupted. Edward paused, then he said to Jasper, "I'll leave this to you." Jasper nodded.

Carlisle, Alice and Edward re-joined Esme downstairs. Edward stood over the bed, placed his hand on her cheek and whispered her name, like magic, her eyes opened. Edward was filled with relief upon seeing her deep blue eyes and hearing her speak but then she asked to see him, that's when things went downhill…The man went wild upon seeing her; he couldn't focus on anything else other than hurting her. Edward already discussed the risks of showing the man to Winter, not just because the man seems to have been sent to kill her but because Winter would definitely figure out that he isn't human. Just as expected, she noticed it. Edward could still remember her asking, 'what are you', what he didn't expect was what she said before she fainted.

And now, here she is lying unconscious and he can't do anything but wait for her to wake up.

"What do you remember?" Edward whispered.

"That was rather curious…" Carlisle muttered to himself.

"What's curious?" Esme asked since she wasn't present when Winter fainted.

"Carlisle thought when Winter said 'what are you', that she found out the man is a vampire. But then she said ' _she remembers'_ , so if Carlisle is correct then Winter knows or used to know about vampires." Edward explained.

"But she's human… right?" Alice seemed unsure.

"Physically, she is human. Her heartbeat, blood, complexion: I don't see anything that suggests otherwise." Carlisle stated.

"I can't read her mind," Edward confessed, "and Jasper told me there were times when his _gift_ doesn't work on hers either."

"But mine did." Alice added.

"She also seems to fade or disappear…" Edward trailed on not knowing how to continue.

"Oh," Esme sounded surprised, "I thought that was just me seeing things."

"No. It's the same with everyone." Edward answered, more confused than ever by the woman in front of him.

It was quiet in the room. Everyone is lost, thinking.

"Edward, did you learn anything from the man?" Carlisle asked after awhile.

"Thomas Killian. He hates her. It might have something to do with the woman he was thinking about before he realised I can read minds."

"Woman?"

"I just saw flashes. His mind was too _disorganised_. I saw him laughing with a woman, then Winter, then him alone in front of a house," Edward recounted and then, "I wonder who he is…"

"He's my uncle." Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Alice all jerked up in surprise. They haven't noticed her regain consciousness because they were too deep in thought.

"Winter, how are you feeling?" Edward asked staring at her face, checking for any signs of pain.

"Weak but well-rested." She answered.

"Wait, what did you say? Who's your uncle?" Alice seemed to just realise what Winter said upon waking up.

"That man… Thomas Killian is my uncle." The room is suddenly silent. They all looked at each other then at Winter.

"Are you sure?" Edward broke the silence, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yes. I remember him now." Winter said and they can hear it in her voice; the certainty mixed with hurt.

"So that's what you remember…" Esme sounded relieved.

"Do you know why he attacked you?" Edward asked carefully.

Winter shook her head, "No. The last time I saw him was when I was twelve but back then he was different. He was… _less angry._ And his eyes weren't red nor was he super strong. He's changed." She said, looking at the ceiling as if the answers are there.

No one said anything. They didn't know what to say without giving away the truth.

"He's not human anymore," everyone froze, somehow sensing where this is coming from, "and neither are you." She finished and turned to look first at Carlisle, then Esme and Alice, then finally she focussed her blue gaze on Edward.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Bonjour! It's so hot right now. I swear summer in Australia is just

EXTREMELY hot! I want ice cream.

This is my advanced Christmas gift. Happy Christmas!

ENJOY!

3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Truth**

Winter's POV

A week ago, I probably would consider the things coming out of my mouth right now as something only an _insanely_ crazy person would say. _Like seriously?_ I just accused the most wonderful and generous family in the world of being aliens, of being something _nonhuman!_ But what else could explain this, whatever _this_ is? _Steroids_ for the super strength? _Extremely_ effective whitening lotion for the pale skin? Super fast shoes for the speed? Or did I finally go insane and am just imagining things?

Again, a week ago it would have been more likely for me believe I'm going crazy but based on their reaction I would bet on the nonhuman thing. The moment I mentioned my uncle being weird, the Cullens, except for the three upstairs, grew still and glanced at each other. No one's said anything since a few minutes ago.

"So…" I started again, more awkwardly this time, "which planet are you from?"

"Wint -," Edward paused, "Wait, what?" He was surprised, definitely not expecting what I just said. I heard Alice giggle. Okay, maybe they're not aliens. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"We're not… _aliens_." Esme explained calmly, although I could tell she was trying not to smile.

"Who's an alien?" I jerked up, surprised by Emmett's voice.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked him, concerned.

"Nothing." Emmett looked at Edward, who nodded imperceptibly still staring at me with an unreadable expression, "So, who's an alien?" He asked again.

"Winter thinks we're aliens." Alice replied.

Emmett chuckled, "I guess I understand why she'd think _you're_ an alien," he said to Alice, who stuck her tongue out at him like a kid. Then, to me he said, "What about you're uncle? Is he an alien too?" He asked, his eyes bright with mischief.

I hadn't thought about my uncle. I know he was human, once, and aliens can't exactly turn humans into them. At least, I don't think so.

"Hmmm, fine, not aliens," I'm thinking what could explain this then I had an idea, "Oh, I know! He's a changeling isn't he? He's not really my uncle." I said.

"I'm sorry, a _what?"_ Emmett asked.

"A changeling." I repeated but he still looked confused. Alice giggled again, this time Esme did as well. I heard Carlisle cover his chuckle with a cough, even Edward looks amused, "What?" I asked, irked.

"It's the first time, someone thought us to be fairies." Edward replied trying to look serious.

" _Fairies_!" Emmett exclaimed, "You think _I'm_ a fairy?" he sounded insulted.

"Hey," I said, getting defensive, "There are male fairies who are tough and bad ass."

"Sure, sure," he replied, still unconvinced, "what's a changeling, then?"

"A changeling is a child believed to be replaced by fairies with another nonhuman child." Edward explained.

"So you think fairies exist and someone replaced your uncle with a changeling?" Emmett repeated but it sounded less absurd when I said it a moment ago.

"No?" My reply sounded like a question. They all shook their heads. I could feel my eyebrows furrowing, "What then?" They all looked at each other again, "Should I ask my uncle instead?" I asked. Edward looked at me in alarm and stood closer as if getting ready to physically restrain me if I take one step towards the stairs, as if I can go anywhere in _this_ state.

Still, I raised one eyebrow to say _are you going to tell me or do I have to talk to my beloved uncle?_ He sighed, turned to look at everyone else and they left leaving Edward and me alone. I'll admit I'm not very proud of my blackmailing, but I had to know.

Sitting on the bed, I prepared myself for whatever it is he had to say. But he didn't say anything, instead he placed his hand on my cheek and just stared at me. I looked at him, my right eyebrow raised in question.

"Feel anything different?" He asked, his topaz eyes and sweet, _sweet_ voice hypnotising me.

I almost said, ' _Other than my heart beating faster than usual?_ ' But my self-preservation and dignity managed to stop me. Instead, I tried to focus; I mean there's obviously something he wants me to notice. Then, "You're hands are colder than the average person." The first time I noticed his temperature, I just assumed that it was my body feeling hotter so when others touch me they seem colder. But now…

"And…?" He continued without taking his eyes off mine.

"You're extremely fast, strong, pale and beautiful." I listed everything I observed about them without thinking and the last word just slipped out. I could feel my cheeks redden, earning a smile from him.

"And I'm not an alien nor a fairy…" He added. I have this nagging feeling that I know what he is hinting at but my head is blocking it, the word is at the tip of my tongue. It's _frustrating_ because the answer must be obvious.

"Give me a hint." I pleaded, desperate to know.

"Well, my _diet_ consists mainly of…" he hesitated, closed his eyes and sighed then continued softly, "blood."

It took awhile for this to sink in, "You mean you drink blood?" I asked making sure I heard him right.

He nodded, his gaze searching my face for any signs that I finally realise what he is. I thought pretty hard, this conversation seems so familiar and when I feel like I finally know the answer, my head throbbed and I flinched at the sudden pain.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, concern written on his face.

I shook my head, "Nothing. Give me another hint."

He stared at me for a second longer and I made sure to keep my face on a neutral expression. "Come on." I coaxed.

"Haven't you read Dracula?" he asked, the name sounds familiar but I don't remember and it must have been apparent because he added, "The Queen of the Damned? Any novels written by Anne Rice? Have you seen the film, The _Salem's Lot_? What about _Rabid_?" He asked and I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

I looked away from him and stared at the glass of water on the bedside table, thinking. I'm pretty sure I have read tons of books from several genres and eras so I'm extremely surprised that those he mentioned weren't in my memory bank.

"Winter," my attention turned back to him, he was looking at me intently then he said, "I'm a _vampire_."

His words echoed in my head: _I'm a vampire_ … _I'm a vampire … I'm a vampire …_ but I heard someone else's voice when they were repeated, someone I knew very well but can't seem to place.

"You do know what vampires are, right?" Edward asked, unsure.

"Yes." it was all I could say. I mean I don't know how to feel or what to do with this knowledge. I basically asked for it but now that I finally have it, does it really change anything? _No, of course not._

"Hey." Edward reached out but then dropped his hand before it could touch my hand. He looks sad and scared. I didn't want him to think that my view of him, of his family, changed because I found out they're vampires. I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it closing his eyes. "Aren't you scared?"

"Of?" I asked.

"Of us, of me…" He sounded so vulnerable that my heart ached.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I whispered, gazing at his sculpted features, not the least bit scared. His eyes opened and they were filled with determination.

"Never."

I smiled reassuringly, "then there's no reason for me to be scared, is there?"

"But…"

"I have been staying with you and your family for a week now. You've tended to my wounds, fed me and clothed me. I know I'm safe here." I wanted him to see, to realise that I am right. The Cullens are good people.

"Safe? Look at you now. I pushed you. I did that to you." I can see that he's also trying to convince me but it's not going to work.

"But why did you push me?" He didn't reply so I continued, "You didn't do this to me, Edward, my uncle did. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead by now." He closed his eyes in pain as if he couldn't bear the thought of me dying.

"Stop being so stubborn, Edward." Emmett said from behind the door. How long have they been listening in?

"Emmett!" I could hear Alice scold him.

"May we come in?" Carlisle asked, polite as ever.

"Of course." I replied.

"Before we end this discussion, I would like to add that everyone's already used to Winter's scent, even Jasper. So, really, Edward you should stop being so gloomy." Alice chastised Edward and winked at me.

"Well, everyone except that Thomas guy." Emmett said and I saw Alice elbow him. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, I forgot about my uncle." I muttered.

" _That_ man is your _uncle_?" He asked incredulously, "Are you serious?"

"I don't think it's something she would joke about, Emmett." Alice said in a tone that suggests he should drop the subject. However, I find Emmett's straightforwardness refreshing and amusing, at times.

"What are you planning on doing to him?" I asked, blinking away the exhaustion filling my body. My brain's tired after all the revelations of the day.

"You should rest." Edward, perceptive as always, helped me lay down and rearranged the blankets so it covers me properly.

"I agree with Edward, Winter. Don't worry about anything for now but your health." Carlisle smiled, "We'll leave you to it." Then, they all left. I saw Emmett giving Alice the ' _tell me what I missed'_ look. Edward stayed.

"Are they going to kill him?" I persisted, stifling a yawn.

"No, we have to know if he has any accomplice. Now, please sleep." He replied, his gentle voice lulling me to sleep.

 _Four years ago… I remember Thomas Killian visiting us for the last time._

 _"Grace, you shouldn't do this. It's not worth it." I remember standing in the hallway, eavesdropping on my uncle and my mom. Blake had already gone to college. I think Dad had to go to work. Mom told me to go to my room when she saw him arrive._

 _"Thomas! She's my daughter. How dare you say it's not worth it?" I've never heard my mother sound so angry and sad. It was quiet for a while._

 _"It's all that man's fault." He sounded bitter._

 _"Do not put the blame on Troy."_

 _"He knew the risks, yet he still proposed to you and even created a baby_ _with you," I stepped closer to the doorway and peeked at them, they were standing in front of each other, "then pretended this whole time that nothing's wrong, that you're just like any other family."_

 _"I wanted a baby. Even though he did too, he still tried to talk me out of it but I told him otherwise. He just wanted me to be happy." My mom defended._

 _"I want you to be happy too." My uncle's voice broke and my mom's feature's softened._

 _"I know," she whispered, "but Troy and Winter are my happiness. So please, don't tell me it's not worth it." She pleaded._

 _"Fine. Do what you want." He stood up straight and looked her directly in the eye, "but I won't stand around to watch you –," he stopped, "I'm leaving for good."_

 _I gasped. They both looked at my direction, surprised._

 _"Why are you leaving, Uncle Tommy?" I asked, tears forming on my face. They looked at each other._

 _"Winnie, Uncle Tommy has to work somewhere far." My mom placed her hands on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and ran to my uncle._

 _"No! You're lying. I heard you two fighting." I cried out then I looked up at him. I loved my uncle, he always had presents for me whenever he visited, played with me and brought me to amusement parks. "You hate me and Dad." I sniffled._

 _He kneeled down in front of me, "No, I don't hate you. I would never hate you."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise," he held out his pinkie finger. I smiled and intertwined mine with his._

"Winter." I could feel cool fingers on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and was welcomed by Edward's beautiful face filled with anxiety, "what's wrong?" he asked. Then, I realised I was crying. I remembered my dream, a dream that was also a memory. But this memory felt different from the others that I've been remembering. This memory is mine. It's _raw_ …

"Hey." He whispered getting my attention.

"He lied to me." Edward wiped my tears away and tilted my head so he could stare directly into my eyes.

"Who?"

"My uncle. He said he would never hate me. He promised." I tried not to but the tears kept coming. Edward hugged me to his chest and rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" I apologised after my crying session.

"Don't apologise. Here." He gave me a glass of water and I drank it, "Are you hungry? I'll go tell Esme to prepare something." He stood up to leave but I held on to his shirt.

"Don't leave." I blurted before I could stop myself, "I'm not hungry."

He paused, worried. I moved so there's a large enough space for him to sit next to me on the bed, "Please." I said.

His eyes softened. He sat next to me and I laid my head on his chest. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked.

I told him about what happened while he stroked my hair and before I knew it I fell asleep again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

To be honest, I haven't read any vampire novels, except of course the Twilight Saga so I ain't familiar with Anne Rice myself…

Anyways, looking forward to next year…

Enjoy!

5


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Everyday**

Winter's POV

The next time I opened my eyes, the morning light was shining through the window. It took me a second to register the cool arm around my shoulder and that I was laying on a marble chest.

"Good morning." Edward's soft voice filled me with warmth.

"Good morning." I whispered, blushing upon remembering what happened last night. We both sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better." I replied. I can move my left arm without it hurting; my leg is no longer in a cast but is now bandaged. I touched my head, which is no longer throbbing, and realised the bandages on it were gone.

Edward smiled and stood up. He went to place the wheelchair next to the bed, scooped me up and positioned me on it.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he wheeled me out the room I was staying in.

"Esme made breakfast."

We arrived the kitchen and everyone was there, even Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett.

"What happened to my uncle?" I asked, alarmed.

"He's still upstairs but don't worry he's not going to escape." Jasper replied, smiling at me from where he was sitting next Alice.

"How can you be sure?"

"We've restrained him." Carlisle answered.

I was about to say that a chair bolted on the floor couldn't restrain him so what could? However, Esme entered the room carrying food. Now that I know about their nature, they don't bother pretending to eat anymore.

After another delicious meal, everyone went about their ways. Emmett and Jasper went upstairs to my uncle. I offered to wash the dishes, after all I was the only to use them but Esme insisted on doing it. Carlisle informed me that my arm is good as new but I still can't use my leg for three days, then he left for work. Then Alice and Rosalie took me from Edward after some degree persuasion that I'll be fine.

"You're needed upstairs. Leave her to us, we're not going to do anything to her." Alice pushed him towards the stairs but he wouldn't budge, his eyes trained on me.

"I'll be fine, Edward." I assured him with a smile, letting him know that last night's sadness is gone, _for now_. Anyways, he finally nodded and disappeared upstairs.

Alice and Rosalie wheeled me inside and I gaped at the room we just entered. It was – there's no other word for it – beautiful and very classy. In the middle is a red four-poster bed; the bed sheets were white sewn with patterns of gold. One side of the room, just like the others, is made of glass, which leads to a balcony overlooking the forest outside. There were two other doors inside.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked as she closed the door behind us.

"It's… wow." I exclaimed then turned to look at her. "Is this your room?"

"Yep but that's not the best part." She smiled enthusiastically, like something good is about to happen.

"Oh boy," Rosalie who disappeared inside one of the doors, came out and took the handles of my wheelchair, "before you see the _best_ part of the room, why don't you clean up first so you'll be more comfortable?" she pushed towards the door she came from, ignoring Alice's pout, and I realised it was the bathroom.

"I've already prepared the water. Do you need any help?" Rosalie asked.  
"No, I'll be alright. Thank you." I said gratefully.

"No problem. The crutches are here, the towels are hung over there and Alice bought you clean pairs of underwear, they're by the sink." She pointed at the locations of the things she just mentioned then headed towards the door but before leaving she added, "Afterwards, just wear the bathrobe. We'll be waiting outside."

I nodded. I took my crutches and slowly stood up, then sat down on the other chair by the tub. I undressed then carefully unravelled the bandage on my leg. Picking up the crutches I walked towards the giant gold-rimmed claw foot bathtub made of porcelain, then I cautiously eased myself into the warm water with red and white frangipani blossoms floating along with the bubbles. The scent of the flower and the warmth of the water was heavenly. I could stay here forever.

I almost did but then I remembered Alice and Rosalie waiting for me outside, so as much as it pained me to, I finished cleaning up, dried myself, wore my obviously expensive but comfy underwear and bathrobe then wheeled myself outside. Alice was bouncing on her feet, she ran behind me and I looked confusingly at Rosalie, who just smiled apologetically. What is happening?

Alice led me to the other door and it opened to a spacious walk-in closet. The left side displayed racks of clothes ranging from seasonal clothes, formal clothes, casual clothes and sleepwear (which I found weird since Edward told me vampires don't sleep, ever). The left side showcased shoes, bags and accessories. She wheeled me forward wherein a table with a mirror was placed. On the table is a wide array of make-up. Suffice to say, I am extremely overwhelmed.

"The Versace dress that I gave you is completely ruined now, unfortunately that was the only one from my wardrobe that fit you." She looked sad.

"So here you go," Rosalie handed me a pair of white shorts and a pale blue long-sleeved shirt, they look so comfortable I almost cried with happiness, "they're mine, since you're closer to my size than Alice or Esme."

"Sadly, Rosalie doesn't take my advice so her wardrobe is less…" she trailed on; looking at the clothes I started to put on like she wants to burn them.

"Oh no, these are more than fine." I smiled gratefully at Rosalie who seemed pleased, "I need to buy my own clothes." I muttered.

Alice's face immediately lit up, "I'll come with you. I'll help. I know exactly the colour that would be perfect for you skintone and the -,"

Rosalie cut her off, "Edward said not to bring her outside, at least not without him. He's gotten paranoid after the whole getting attacked debacle."

"We're not going to bring Edward clothes shopping!" she sounded horrified at the thought.

"Well, we should at least wait until her leg completely heals." Rosalie replied reasonably.

"Fine," it didn't sound fine but they stopped talking about it.

"I'm dressed. Let's go." I said.

"Nuh uh. Rosalie will do your hair and I'll put make up on you." Alice started rummaging through her collection muttering to herself.

"Aren't we just staying at home?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'll only add colour to you cheeks then maybe some lip gloss. Just leave it to me." She started doing her magic whilst Rosalie braided my hair.

I've never had sisters before; my heart is overflowing with this warm feeling that I can't describe. But one thing's for sure: I like it. I wondered if everyday with the Cullens would be like this, happy and golden. But it would be naïve of me to think this would last forever, after all nothing is permanent, especially not happiness. So I'll be selfish and enjoy my time with them as much as I can before it pops like a balloon.

The following week was uneventful, in a good way. Esme would make breakfast, Alice would treat me like her personal doll and Carlisle would check the condition of my leg, which by the end of the week is all fixed up. I finally got rid of the wheelchair and crutches. Edward refused to attend school the whole week. We would go around the house, read in the library or play the piano. At night, he would calm me down after waking up from a nightmare. It was great. I didn't come see my uncle the entire week, too afraid to see the hatred in his eyes, although I know it's inevitable that I come see him. Because, even though, Edward wouldn't tell me, I know they're having trouble interrogating him.

So, on Saturday night I decided to talk to him.

"He's still not talking huh?" I started.

"No." He sounded dejected like he knows where this is going; he's always been perceptive even though he cannot read my mind.

"You know, I have to talk to him."

He closed his eyes, refusing to reply.

"He'll talk to me." I persisted.

"How can you be sure?" His eyes have started turning a darker shade. He has to hunt soon.

"He's my uncle," I whispered, "I have to know why. Please."

He sighed, it took him a while to answer but I already know he has no choice. He can't stop me. He also knows I'm right, after all Emmett told me that my uncle said he wouldn't talk to anyone but me. Only Edward doesn't need to know or he would probably strangle Emmett.

"Fine, you can talk to him tomorrow night. I have to go hunting with Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle in the morning." He replied, sounding defeated, "now, go to sleep."

When I woke up, Edward is gone but there's a note on the bedside table.

 _Gone hunting. I didn't wake you as you were sleeping peacefully. Please wait for me. Don't go seeing Thomas until I return. I'll see you soon._

 _Edward_

I smiled. Edward and I obviously care for each other. Sometimes, I get this urge to hug him and when he leaves I feel like I'm missing something. We haven't talked about it but it's there. Even the others notice. I would catch Emmett smirking or Alice smiling meaningfully. I'm just too chicken to bring it up whenever we talk. Plus, even I know it's not the right time, I mean there is a vampire out for my blood upstairs.

Speaking of my uncle, I feel extremely nervous upon seeing him again. Especially now that I remember who he is. The rejection would sting much, much more. I can't stand still, Emmett even told me off saying he's going to chain my feet on the floor if I don't stop pacing. I apologised. I still couldn't stop so I went to Esme before Emmett does as he warned but she didn't need any help. Jasper is upstairs with the man. Where is Alice when you need distraction? I decided to pass time in my room, reading my favourite book. Before I know it, Edward is knocking on my door…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

To be honest, I have no idea where this story is going… But hey, I'll keep writing and figure it out along the way.

Is it dragging? I feel like it's dragging. Don't worry I'll do my best to make it more exciting…

This is the last chapter of 2015. See ya'll next year!

4


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Uncle**

 **Winter's POV**

"Hello, Winnie." My heart ached upon hearing my uncle call me by their – his and my parents' – pet name for me. He seems calmer than when I last saw him, less angry and more… _despondent_.

"Hi, Uncle Tommy," I replied, looking directly at his red gaze telling myself not to be scared, or hurt. His eyes widened a fraction when I spoke but he quickly covered it up.

"So, you remember who I am." He sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"I remembered after fainting when I saw you." I explained.

"Do you remember anything else?" I realised that he's not chained anymore he's just… sitting there. Jasper and Emmett are standing next to him whilst Edward is on my side. None of them said anything, they just watched as my uncle and I converse.

"The day you left when I was 12. I remember how you argued with my mother about something, how you told her you were leaving," I can see pain clouding his eyes with every single word I uttered, then I continued, "I remember how you promised you'd never hate me." Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and I realised I was trembling, I don't know if it was because of anger or sadness. "What happened to you?" I asked when I've calmed down.

"What happened to Grace and Troy?" His eyes looked challenging, as if my answer would decide what he would tell me.

"They were murdered."

"By whom?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see them clearly."

His eyes flew open, "You saw it happen?"

"Yes," he seemed surprised and a look of pity crossed his face, well I don't need his pity, "Now, what happened to you? You used to be human, like my parents."

To my surprise, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I'm starting to get annoyed.

"She let you remember the 'last time' I was there but not the truth," his voice is full of bitter sarcasm then he glared at me and leaned forwards, "I treasured her. I loved her."

"Of course, she's your sister." I replied matter-of-factly.

"My sister?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion then it straightened into an expression of comprehension, "Ah, I see, she made me your actual blood-related uncle." He laughed humourlessly, "I shouldn't be surprised, that's all I was to her. A brother."

"She made you my uncle? What are you saying?" I looked at Edward who was staring in concentration at my uncle. I can tell he's trying to read my uncle's thoughts but isn't having any luck. My uncle must be extremely good.

"You know what?" His eyes are no longer sad; they are filled with the blazing hatred I had grown accustomed to. Jasper and Emmett were immediately holding him whilst Edward hid me behind him. However, it was as if he didn't even notice the tension in the room, he just looked at me and continued, "I don't care. I don't care anymore. If she was too much of a coward to tell you the truth then I won't do it for her."

"What truth?" I asked but received no response. "What truth?" I repeated, louder. But it was as if he didn't hear me, he wouldn't even look me in the eye.

"Please, tell me. Anything." I pleaded, about to give up when he turned to look at me and said, "All I will tell you is this: Your 'memories'. They cannot be trusted." Then he turned his eyes towards Edward.

I waited for him to clarify, to explain what he meant but Edward started turning towards the door, bringing me along with him, whispering, "Let's go. He's not going to help."

Minutes later, I'm lying face down on my bed, muffling my frustrated screams with a pillow so the Cullens wouldn't hear. What is he talking about? That crazy vampire uncle of mine… I played our conversation in my head over and over again, trying to solve his riddles but nothing. I have no clue what he means, especially about not trusting my memories. Should I even trust _anything_ _ **he**_ said?

 _Tap_. _Tap_.

I sat up, careful not to put weight on my leg, upon hearing the knock on my door. "Come in."

Edward's head popped in door, "Sorry to bother you." He came in and sat next to me. "I felt bad for the pillow so I thought I ought to intervene."

"Oh." I could feel my cheeks flush. How stupid of me to forget their super hearing abilities. He chuckled earning a smile from me.

"You still thinking about your uncle?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah," I sighed, then I remembered something, "What did he say to you?"

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"You know, before we left, he was looking intently at you. He was telling you something, wasn't he?" I could see his hesitation. "What? Not you too."

"What am I not?" I don't know if he genuinely doesn't know what I meant or if he's just buying time to avoid telling me.

"You're not going to keep secrets from me too. At least not those that affect me." He sighed and closed his eyes. I win!

"Okay. He told me that if you stay with us, we better be ready for what's to come."

"And what's coming?"

"He didn't clarify." I grunted in exasperation, what is wrong with Uncle? "Although…" He paused and I met his thoughtful gaze.

"What?"

"It seems as though he truly cares for you."

"Hah!" I almost burst out laughing. Truly cares for me?

"What? You don't believe me?" He raised one eyebrow in challenge.

"Edward. He tried to kill me." I stated matter-of-factly.

"I know." His expression grew dark.

"But he didn't succeed," I placed my hand on his cheek; trying to erase the darkness. He closed his eyes and breathed, calming himself. He smiled as I put my hand down. "Why do you think that he cares for me anyways?"

"Well, even though he's really good at controlling his thoughts, I still managed to see that in his mind, he believes that the only way to save you from 'what's to come' is by killing you."

I stared at the window, processing what he said. Does that mean he still cares for me? Or is he just making up an excuse to kill me so he wouldn't feel guilty? So if he does care for me and has just a really twisted way of showing it, should we let him go?

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered. Oops, I almost forgot I had company.

"Do you think he's going to say anything more?"

He shook his head; "He seemed truly hurt by what you told him so he decided to just let you figure things out without his help."

I wanted to pull my hair out of annoyance. I hurt him? Really? I'm pretty sure a couple more days of this circus life will drive me insane.

"Does he still want to kill me?" I was scared of the answer but I had to know.

"Nope. He knows we won't let that happen." It seemed like he wanted to say more but stopped himself.

"And?"

"Well," he began hesitantly, "he seemed mad at your mother so he decided not to 'save' you anymore."

And by 'save' he meant 'kill'. Wow. Everything is so backwards in this new world of mine.

"Should we let him go?" I asked. He looked at me as if to say 'it's up to you'.

"Yeah, let him go." I thought about the good times we spent together. I owe him his freedom, at least.

Edward stood up and I did too.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I want to say goodbye." I thought he was going to stop me but he just reached for my crutches and handed them to me.

I stood by the door with Edward and the others whilst Jasper and Emmett walked with my uncle outside.

"Oh please, no need to hold onto me. I'm not going to kill her." He sounded like my old uncle when he used to tease my mom. The familiarity almost broke my heart.

Jasper and Emmett let him go and he walked a couple of steps away then turned to his gaze towards me and he looked so much like my old uncle.

I waved, "Bye." I'm afraid to say anything and end up crying.

"Good luck, Winnie. You'll be facing a lot of obstacles," he looked at the Cullens, "at least you won't be alone. Hopefully, it's enough to survive." He smiled, the first sincere smile I've seen since he tried to kill me. The smile of my uncle, the one who brought me to amusement parks and made me laugh. The one who cared… I missed it so much, I wanted to hug him.

Then he was gone…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

First chapter for 2016… Hope you had a great start!

I know. I know it's been ages. I sincerely apologise for the major delay. It's all Arrow's fault. I binge watched 3 and a half seasons and couldn't focus on writing. Anyways…

ENJOY!

P.S

Thank you for the awesome reviews.

4


End file.
